


Ruined

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sukiegamine asked: Clark kept ruining Bruce's orgasm by leaving him right before he came, jack himself off in front of Bruce, look at Bruce panting, shaking and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/149368796141/god-your-writings-are-just-beautifully-erotic

Bruce’s grunts are muffled by the cloth in between his teeth, tied behind his head. Clark’s hand is still on him, pumping fast with a firm grip. He only needs just a little more to–

He lets out a half scream when Clark lets go just before he could reach his peak. Bruce wants so bad to come. Clark’s ruined it for him probably three times already. He’s not sure since he’s lost count. And Clark makes sure his release has gone down enough before he starts again.

Clark can make out a faint ‘please’ from Bruce. He can see him pulling at the ropes he used to tie his hands to the bed’s header. He knows Bruce can get out of it, but the deal was he isn’t allowed to.

Clark wraps his hand around his own erection and positions himself on the bed in a way that Bruce can’t keep himself from looking at him as he jacks himself off.

Bruce moans in frustration and pulls on the ropes. He wants that cock, in his mouth and in his ass. He wants Clark’s hands on him. He wants Clark’s mouth on his neck, on his nipples, on his cock–he wants Clark everywhere on him. He watches Clark masturbate in front of him, wishing he was being fucked into the bed instead.

Clark doesn’t say anything and that makes Bruce even hotter. Clark is just watching him. Watching him squirm and pant through ruined orgasms. Bruce’s cock is still hard, red, and leaking.

He wants Clark to fuck him. He wants delicious cock in him so badly–

Bruce groans and his entire body shivers, and pulls at the ropes the hardest he’s pulled at them that night and comes untouched by nothing but the damp air in the bedroom.

Clark smirks.

Bruce is too spent, lying limp on the bed, and has no energy to think he wants to kick Clark in the face because that’s officially a ruined orgasm.


End file.
